


Jean's predicament

by SarahScully89



Series: Jean and Jakob [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahScully89/pseuds/SarahScully89
Summary: A series of scenarios based around Jean telling various characters abour her pregnancy.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Jean Milburn/Mrs Groff
Series: Jean and Jakob [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Jean's predicament

**Author's Note:**

> After i somehow miraculously predicted that Jean would get pregnant in my other work, This Is Not Happening, months before i saw season 2 (i never intended for it to be a prediction, but hey ho, it was!) Season 2 has given me lots of new inspiration! So in light of the events of season 2, these are my predictions for season 3, lets see if i can do it again!
> 
> This is still a work in progress, and i will be making changes and adding things.

Jean cooks herself lunch to try and take her mind off things, then confides in Maureen:

It had been two weeks since Jean found out that she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she needed to talk to someone about it, she needed to tell someone other than her doctor and her therapist. She couldn't talk to Otis about it, she couldn't put that on him, he was still only a kid, her kid, it was her job to be there for him, not the other way around at his age, and he'd probably just freak out. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Jakob yet, but she knew she was going to have to tell him eventually. She'd cancelled all her clients for today, she was in no state of mind to help other people with their problems, so she was at a bit of a loose end. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her favourite yellow mug, though she could do with something a lot stronger right now, but she couldn't do that to the tiny human that was growing inside of her. She touched her stomach instinctively, something she found herself doing several times a day. It was still early days, but she felt such a close bond and connection to this baby already, his baby. 

She opened the contacts app on her phone and scrolled through the names, when she got to Jakob's her thumb hovered over it for a few moments, but she carried on scrolling, until she got to Maureen Groff's. Maureen had confided in her about her marital problems, so maybe she could confide in her about this? Maureen was one of the kindest people she had ever met, that's what she needed right now, a kind, non-judgemental ear. She pressed the phone icon to dial Maureen's number, a selfie that she had taken of them both on the night they went dancing together flashed up on her phone, making her smile. Then she remembered the amount of alcohol she had consumed on that night, and that she would have already been pregnant, she felt a huge pang of guilt and her face fell, she rubbed her stomach as if it were a way of apologising to the baby, hoping she hadn't harmed it. Maureen answered after three rings in her usual cheery, sweet-as-honey voice,

'Hello, Jean, it's so nice to hear from you!'

Jean forced herself to try and sound half as happy as Maureen did, 'Hey, how are you?'

'I'm great thanks, you?'

'Yeah, I'm great,' she lied and could hear how unconvincing she sounded, 'fancy coming over for a catch-up later?'

'Oh yes, that'd be lovely, I've got something to tell you!' She said, excitedly, 'What time?'

'Two?'

'Perfect! See you then.'

'Yep, see you, bye,' she hung up, she still had about an hour and a half until Maureen was arriving. She decided to cook herself something for lunch, it would take longer than making a simple salad or sandwich, and she hoped keeping herself busy would take her mind off things a bit, it was better than just sitting at the table for the next hour or so, going over and over things in her head. She had to cook something relatively healthy to provide nourishment for the baby, she decided she fancied a stir fry. 

She looked in the fridge for some ingredients, and she found chicken breasts, red peppers and carrots. Then she looked in the pantry where she found ingredients to make a sweet and sour sauce, as well as noodles to go with it. She started chopping the ingredients, making sure she was concentrating on the task, she couldn't let her mind wander to all her problems while she was chopping with a sharp knife, or she would end up in Acident and Emergency after chopping one of her fingers off. 

She went to get the wok from the new pan shelf that Jakob had made her, which made all of the thoughts she was trying to distract herself from come flooding back, they got the better of her for a moment and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Pull yourself together. She wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears before they reached her cheeks, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head a little, as if she was trying to shake the thoughts out of herself.

She took the wok and headed back to the kitchen. She put it on the stove and added a dash of oil to it, being careful not to add too much. She put the chicken in first before chucking the rest of the ingredients in about five minutes later, and she managed to distract herself again by keeping an eye on the wok and moving the ingredients around the pan with a wooden spoon, making sure that nothing was getting burnt. She inhaled the delicious smells of the meal that was forming in front of her, it didn't make her feel nauseous, so she decided that that meant the baby approved. She added the dried noodles in at the end and mixed them in for a couple of minutes, making sure to coat them all in the sauce. She dished it up in a bowl and realised she'd made far too much, so she put the rest in a Tupperware box and popped it in the fridge. Otis would probably find it later and ask if he could have it for his dinner. She poured herself a large glass of water, (it was the healthiest thing to wash it down with) grabbed some cutlery and sat down at the table to eat. As she started to eat she realised how hungry she was, she enjoyed eating it, it was delicious if she did say so herself.

She did the washing up, trying to concentrate on it, but it was such a mundane task, she found herself thinking about her problems again, but every time she noticed she was, she brought herself back to the present moment and just tried to concentrated on scrubbing the dishes. She looked at her watch, it was quarter to two. She spent the next fifteen minutes going around the house tidying up, even though the house was already tidy, and looking in the kitchen cupboards for biscuits and cakes to offer to Maureen. 

She heard a knock on the door at one minute to two. She opened it to be greeted with Maureen's warm, bright smile. She was wearing a knee- length A-line dress with a purple blossom pattern, she looked positively radiant. The two women hugged before Maureen came into the house, and Jean wondered what had happened to make Maureen so happy.

'Tea?' Jean shouted, as she hurriedly walked towards the kitchen, ahead of Maureen.

'Oh, yes please,' Maureen replied, she sat at the kitchen table, eyeing the cakes and biscuits, but she was too polite to take one without Jean's permission.

'Help yourself to the cakes and biscuits,' Jean said as she made the teas. 

'Oh, thank you,' she took one of the small plates Jean had put out and put a Viennese Whirl on it. Jean brought their teas over and sat down opposite Maureen. 

'So, what's this news you wanted to tell me?' 

'Well, I've got a date!' She let out a little squeal at the end.

'Oh wow, that's great, that's a big step, congratulations,' she forced herself to try and be happy for her friend. 'How did you meet him, it wasn't on one of those dating app things was it?' She teased.

'Oh, god no! I met him at the supermarket.'

'When's the date?' 

'Tomorrow. And I've just realised I've got no idea what I'm going to wear.'

'You'll look lovely whatever you wear, but I'll help you get ready if you like?'

'Oh, that'll be fun, thank you.' 

'That's alright, it'll be a good distraction for me.'

'Jakob?' Maureen said, giving her a sympathetic look. Jean sighed and felt that familiar pain in her chest, her broken heart, she rubbed it, and then felt the tears coming again. She tried to stop them, not wanting to cry in front of her friend, but she couldn't keep them from bursting out of her. Maureen reached out her right hand and put it on Jean's arm, trying to comfort her. 

'Talk to him, Jean.'

'I can't,' she said in a small voice, struggling to speak through the tears.

'Yes you can, just tell him you love him.'

'I never said I loved him.'

'You don't need to, it's obvious, you wouldn't be so upset if you didn't.'

'I'm pregnant.'

'What? Are you sure?' 

'Yes, I went to the doctors.'

'You have to tell him, Jean.'

'I know,' she sniffed, 'I know.' She started laughing through her tears. 

'What's so funny?' 

'We're like a couple of teenagers, an unplanned pregnancy, going on a date with a boy!'

'Well, he's not a boy, he's a fully grown man with a receding hair line,' this made Jean laugh even more, though she still hadn't stopped crying. 

'I thought it was supposed to get easier as we got older, but our lives are still just as complicated as our children's.'

Jean tells Jakob:

After her chat with Maureen, she spent the next few days trying to muster up the courage to call Jakob. She would get his number up on her phone, and then stare at it for ages, before chickening out. One lunchtime she finally found the guts to call him, it took a few rings for him to answer, she started to think he wasn't going to. 

'Yeah,' he answered, in his brash tone he used when he was busy working.

'It's Jean.'

'Yeah I know, I saw your name.'

And you answered? 'I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to speak to you, can you come over later?' 

He exhaled sharply, 'Look, Jean, we're not in a relationship anymore, you will have to find someone else to talk to, okay?'

'No, Jakob don't go, please, there's something I really need to tell you,' her voice began to break as tears formed in her eyes. 

He sighed, 'alright, okay, okay, I'll pop round later, after work.' He hung up and cursed at himself for being so weak when it came to this woman.

'Thank you.' She said, but realised he'd hung up half-way through her saying it. She wiped away her tears and took some deep, calming breaths to try and stop herself from crying. 

She looked at her watch again for the thousandth time, it was six o'clock. Where is he? Is he still coming? She wouldn't blame him if he didn't turn up, she'd let him down big-time when she kissed her ex-husband, so if he let her down tonight, it was no more than she deserved. She'd asked Otis to go to a friend's. She'd been honest with him and told him Jakob was coming round, she just hadn't told him exactly why she needed to speak to him. Otis wished her good luck, before going over to Eric's. He was pleased she had seen sense and wanted to get back together with Jakob, and he promised not to make it difficult for them this time around.

Finally she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there he was, looking rugged and worn out from a hard day's labour. She inhaled the heady combination of his deodorant and his sweat. God, it was so sexy, it took her breath away. 

'Sorry I'm late, my last job took longer than I expected,' he said, as he followed her through the house and into the living room. 'What do you need to tell me?

'Sit down,' she offered him the seat next to her as she sat down on the sofa. He continued to stand. 'Please, Jakob.'

He huffed impatiently, but did what she asked and sat down next to her. 'So, come on, spit it out.'

'Er...' she hesitated. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, she'd been going over and over it in her head for days, but actually saying it to him was a lot harder. 'Firstly, I want to tell you that I regret what I did, how things ended between us, and that I am ready for the kind of intimacy you're looking for.'

'Are you, Jean, really? Because I can't get hurt like that again.' He stood up from the sofa abruptly and turned to leave, 'I'm sorry, this was a mistake coming here, it's too late-' 

She got up too and grabbed his right hand, trying to stop him from leaving, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'No, Jakob, please, I love you- ah!' She doubled over in pain, letting go of Jakob's hand and clutching her stomach.

'What's wrong?' He said. It terrified him seeing her like this, it brought back memories of when his wife was sick. He put his arm around her and she leant on him to hold herself up.

'You have to take me to the hospital,' she said, through gritted teeth, panicked, still holding onto her stomach tightly.

'I can't, I still don't have my license.'

'You have to Jakob... I'm pregnant!'

'Wha-?' He whispered, under his breath.

'Jakob!' She shouted, fear and desperation in her voice. 

'Okay, okay,' he said, springing into action. He didn't have time to think right now, he just had to get her to the hospital. He helped her out of the house and into the front passenger's seat of her car, and then got into the driver's seat. He started the car up and then put his foot down on the accelerator. She could see why he lost his license, as he zoomed erratically through the country lanes, or maybe he was just driving like this because he was anxious to get her to the hospital. 

He looked over at her and could see how scared and upset she was. She was crying, whimpering almost, and breathing quickly, but he could see she was trying, unsuccessfully, to slow her breathing down.

'It will be okay,' he said, taking his left hand hand off the steering wheel and placing it on her leg, trying to comfort and reassure her. She looked at him and nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. He guessed because of the pain and because she was nervous. 

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. They told the receptionist what was wrong and she was ushered into a treatment room, whilst he was told to wait outside. He sat down in the waiting room ans put his head in his hands, his heart was pounding, he couldn't believe that she was pregnant. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. Is it mine? How is that possible, I had a vasectomy? Has she slept with anyone else since we broke up? Did she sleep with Remi? He looked at the treatment room she had gone into, he was angry with her, but he cared for her deeply, and he hoped to God that her and the baby were okay. He looked up, putting his hands together in front of his lips, as if he was praying. He was a good man, a decent man, he wouldn't wish what she was going through right now on his worst enemy. 

Eventually, she came out of the treatment room. He didn't know how long she'd been in there, but it had felt like hours to him.

'Is everything okay?' He said, as she walked towards him. 

'Yes, the doctor said it was probably just stress and Braxton Hicks.'

'Braxton what?'

'Oh, it's just a term we use for false labour pains,' she said, sitting down next to him. 

'When were you going to tell me?' 

'I was about to, but I wanted you to know that I loved you first, because I didn't want you to think that I was only asking you to get back with me, because I was pregnant with your child.' 

'But I've had a vasectomy.'

'I know, but they aren't always one hundred percent effective.'

'How far along are you?'

'About eight weeks.'

'So it can't be Remi's?'

'What? No, of course not, I only kissed him. I swear on Otis's life, I only kissed Remi, and this baby is one hundred percent yours. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this.'

'Okay, okay, I believe you. And you want the baby?' 

'Yes.'

'Then I will support you in any way that you need, and I will want to be a part of the baby's life, but I have to be honest with you, Jean, I really don't know about getting back together, I don't know if it will be such a good idea.'

'I miss you, Jakob, so much. I just got scared, and I know that's no excuse, but I made a terrible mistake. I'd been on my own for so long, got used to doing things my own way-' 

'And all of a sudden you had this messy man invading your space?' 

'Yes, but then when you weren't there anymore, I missed you. I feared that being in a relationship would mean that I would lose my independence, but it doesn't have to mean that.'

'Are you absolutely sure about this?’

'Yes I am, I promise.' She said, taking his hands in hers. His heart skipped a beat, he was overcome with adoration for her, the mother of his child. 'I just have to fuck the fear!' 

'Yes you do, because if you live in fear, look at what happens. You're so scared of getting hurt again, that you're the one who ends up hurting anyone who tries to get close to you.'

'You're a good man, Jakob, you didn't deserve to get hurt like that. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, or a second chance, but if you could find it in your heart-' 

'I need some time to think about all of this, to process it.' He said, taking his hands away. 

'Yes, yes of course, take as much time as you need.' She said, a little deflated, but she understood his reasons. He was only trying to protect himself, his heart, just like she had been, but now she was putting her heart on the line. 

'I don't know if you believe I am enough for you, Jean.'

'What?' And then she realised what he meant. 'No, look, Remi is an idiot, okay, I don't care that you don't have a doctorate or whatever, I couldn't give a flying fuck!'

'Then why did you kiss him?'

She didn't know what to say, how to explain. 'Because... I was drunk, I know that's no excuse-'

'Why did you do it, really? Open up to me, Jean.' 

'Because I was scared of our relationship, because I felt like I didn't deserve you. You're too good for me, Jakob, not the other way around.' 

'Jean, I think you're an amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman. But it doesn't matter how much I tell you these things, you have to believe it, or you will never think you are good enough.'

'I know, you're right. I know all this stuff, it's my job to tell people this stuff! I will try and believe it.' 

'Okay, then I would like to try again with you.'

'You would?' She exclaimed, happy tears forming in her eyes this time.

'Yes, because I love you too.' 

He kissed her lips tenderly and she wrapped her arms around him, elation and relief pouring over her. He cupped her face with both his hands, stroked her cheeks, wiping away her happy tears. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. 'You have to open up to me more Jean, you have to trust me.' He whispered. He didn't need to talk any louder, their faces were so close they were almost touching. 

'I know, I know,' she whispered back. 

'I forgive you for kissing Remi, and as long as you're open and honest with me, I will trust you.' 

He took his hands away from her face, and smiled at her, a big, toothy smile, hope in his eyes. She smiled back at him, trying to look as hopeful and excited as he was, it wasn't that she didn't feel the same way as him, she did, deep down inside, she just had to let herself feel it, not fear it. 

'Come on,' he said, getting up to leave the hospital. 

'Wait,' she said, pulling him back down, gently. 'There is something else I can tell you, something else I can open about, if you want?' 

'Okay, go ahead.' He sat back down. 

She took a deep breath and let out a long exhale, 'Originally I went to the doctors because I was having chest pains, I thought it was down to the rushes of adrenaline you can get from being perimenopausal, but after I told the doctor about you, she said I was simply suffering from a broken heart. Self inflicted I know, but…' She began to cry again. 

'Okay, okay,' he said, putting his arms around her, she leant her head on his shoulder and let out a heavy sob. He was pleased that she had opened up to him about this. Now he truly knew how she felt about him, and her opening up about it, was a sign that she was ready to let herself feel the intense love that she felt for him. 'Hey, come on, don't upset yourself again. It won't do the baby any good. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to worry. And you don't have to torture yourself anymore, don't think about these things.'

He was right. And the baby was the most important thing now. She put her hands in his and he held them tight, squeezing them softly to let her know he was hers and she was his, she had him. They got up and hugged each other tightly. They stood there for a few moments, in the middle of the hospital, just holding each other, their baby between them. Then they walked hand in hand towards the hospital's exit.

'I'll drive.' She said

'You sure you're okay to?'

'Yeah.'

Jean and Jakob have make up sex:

Jean and Jakob are naked in her bed, the duvet partially covering them, he's on top of her, thrusting into her in a slow and steady, but firm rhythm. She breathes in and out sharply, letting out the occasional, soft moan, she closes her eyes, revelling in the sweet ectasy of having him inside her again. She holds onto his muscular arms, his hands are in her hair, tugging it gently, he speeds up the rhythm of his thrusting, and kisses her neck, sucking and circling his tongue, sending a wave of heat through her, that makes her moan louder.

'Oh Jakob,' she calls out, as she feels herself coming closer to orgasm.

Meanwhile, Otis has brought Ruby home after school, which has become a regular occurrence lately, everytime she feels sad. She drags him upstairs, but stops suddenly when she gets to the top, causing Otis to bump into her clumsily. 

'Oh my god is that your parents having sex?' She shouts in disgust.

'No, that's my mum and-'

'Oh Jakob!' Jean cries out, as she reaches orgasm.

'-and her ex-boyfriend, looks like they've got back together.'

'Sounds like it,' Ruby says, growing impatient. 

'I'm sorry, can we go to yours instead?' 

She rolls her eyes and huffs, 'Fine, but we'll have to be quiet so my dad doesn't hear us.' She grabs Otis's hand and drags him back down the stairs.

'Oh Jean that was... fucking incredible!' Jakob pulls out and plants a chaste kiss on her lips, before moving over to the right side of the bed, the side he always used to sleep on when he stayed over. They both lie there for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths, then suddenly Jean jumps out of the bed with her hand over her mouth and runs to the toilet. She comes back about a minute later. 

'That bad was it?' He jokes.

'No, I'm sorry. It's the first time I've been sick. God, i don't remember feeling this bad with Otis,' she says, putting on her yellow and white embroidered dressing gown, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

'It's okay, is there anything i can do to make you feel better, anything i can get you?'

'No, no, I'll be okay, thank you,' she smiles.

He pulls the bed covers back for her and she gets back into bed with him, he opens his arms for her to snuggle into, which she happily does. He kisses her gently on the head and nestles his cheek in her hair. He loosens her dressing gown slightly with his right hand and places it on her stomach, he strokes it lovingly. She looks up at him, into his eyes, and smiles. She puts her left hand on his cheek, stroking his stumble with her thumb, he turns his head to kiss her hand and then leans in to kiss her lips, they let their tongues caress each other for a few seconds, and then she pulls away, tears having formed in her eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asks

'Nothing, I'm happy, I'm so happy, I'm just emotional. Pregnancy hormones!' She laughs, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. 'You know, I used to dream about this, us meeting when we were younger and having a family together. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that.' 

'Why not?'

'It's disrespectful to the memory of your wife.'

'It's okay, before she died she told me she wanted me to find someone else, to be happy again, to find love. I never thought I would, until I met you.'

She looks up into his eyes, and gives him an empathetic smile. He places his right hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. Then she looks more deeply, deeper than she's ever looked into another human being's eyes before, into his soul, laying her soul bare for him to see as well. It's a hypnotic feeling and she'd never felt more alive. 

'I wish we could just stay in our happy little bubble.' She says, sighing dreamily.

'But we can't forever, we have to tell people,'

'Not yet, not before the twelve-week scan.'

'We have to tell the kids before then.'

Ola and Otis find out:

Ola, Otis, Jean and Jakob are all sat around Jean's kitchen table. 

'Is this really necessary?' Ola moans.

'Do you have somewhere to be, Ola?' Jakob asks.

'Yeah i do actually, Lily's waiting for me.'

'Well, she can wait a bit longer, this is important.'

'Look, we get it, okay? You're back together, we're very happy for you, and me and Otis are friends now, so you don't have to worry about that.'

'That's not what this is about,' Jean says, tentatively.

'Well, what is it about then, mum?' 

'Jakob and I, we're having a baby,' she says the words slowly, barely able to believe that they are actually coming out of her mouth.

'What the fuck, Mum?! You can't be pregnant, you're-'

'Too old? Yes, while unusual for a woman of my age to become pregnant, it's not entirely impossible.'

'Wait, dad, didn't you have a vasectomy?'

'Yeah I did, but they aren't always one hundred percent effective.' 

'Look, we understand it's going to take you both a while to get your heads around this, we're still getting our heads around it. Do you have any questions?' Jean asks. 

'Is that why you're back with my dad, because he got you up the duff?'

'Ola!'

'No, Jakob, it's okay. No, that's not why we're back together. We're back together because we're in love and we realised it was a mistake breaking up. You should never stay in a relationship for that reason, if you're not right for each other.'

'Okay, mum, enough lecturing.' 

'Can we go now?' Ola pleads.

'Yes, but if either of you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, okay?' Jean says softly. 

Ola and Otis both nod reluctantly and roll their eyes, Ola quickly makes her exit. 

'You doing anything nice tonight, darling?' Jean asks Otis. 

'No, just homework.'

'Okay, right well I'm exhausted, I'm going to have a bath,' she gets up and kisses Jakob on the lips, before making her way up stairs.

'I'll be up in a minute,' Jakob calls after her.

Jakob smiles awkwardly at Otis, he half smiles back. 'Are you alright?' 

'Yeah, just, erm, i have a lot of homework to do, so-' Otis gets up to go to his room, but then stops in his tracks, deciding that there's something he really needs to say to Jakob.

'Actually, I wouldn't say this ordinarily because my mum is more than capable of looking after herself, but, just take care of her, okay?

'I will. I will take care of both of them, you don't have to worry.'


End file.
